Mildew Is The Enemy
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sara now had blackmailing material. 17th In Operation Crankiness.


A/N: Bethany is about four in this. Why isnt she at school you ask? Would you believe that Kindergarden only goes half days. I did when I was younger and no I'm not saying how old I am.

The sun was shining just like any other day, it was about the time where a certain house on a certain street was quiet. The parents both worked nights, the retired pilot and police officer two houses down watch the little girl as her parents bring the bad people to justice.

However on this occasion, the mother was up, catching up some laundry, something that always needed to be done, when you had a small child and a husband who acted the same. Once she would like to go a day where her husband does not slop any food or any type of foreign object onto his shirt or pants, it would make her job easier.

Coffee was also another thing that never ending, always a fresh pot, never more than a few hours old, it just didn't taste the same when it was older. She would know, the coffee could run from her veins, she was that wired on most days, sure she did get sleep, it was a necessity. But when a case got to her or her husband, she would sit and listen.

Soft footfalls could be heard coming down the stairs, knowing it could only be one person, her husband she walked the short distance to the kitchen to flip the switch on the coffee maker and resumed her task of folding laundry at the kitchen table, from here she could see through the living room, and straight out into the driveway where her daughter was playing with her tricycle and a few other toys that had been collected over the years.

"You really are a goddess" was murmured through sips of the freshly brewed coffee and a delicate kiss placed on her lips as he wandered over to the living room to watch his daughter now playing with a stick and poking at mommy's flowers, and chuckled to himself, keeping quiet so his wife wouldn't hear.

"She's playing with my flower's isn't she?" his wife came and stood behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder, catching her daughter red handed. She smiled to herself, her daughter as usual would come up with an excuse of course, their was a bug, worm or a hole she was using the stick to cover up what she was doing.

His gaze wandered over to the rest of the lawn, checking on her flowers that she just had to have, mentally making a list to do once he got mobile, showered and dressed, and if he was lucky a full stomach. The bird feeders will full enough to last a few more days and he added checking the back two, was when he noticed it.

"When did you install a hummingbird feeder?"

"Last week sometime why?"

"You know what happened with Grissom's experiment with the mildew"

"Yes I do, the feeder will not leak, nor will any mildrew erupt"

"When did you fill it?"

"Yesterday afternoon"

"It's over half gone" he pointed out

"Fine I'll go fix it" she moved from behind his back to the front door

"No, no I'll do it" he moved from the window and headed back up stairs, making a quick detour to the kitchen to put his mug in the dishwasher.

He came back pulling a tee shirt on, walking past his wife completely heading towards the garage for what she didn't know. It hadn't rained in a while so no it wasn't likely that he was going to get the rash. She was curious and followed him into the garage, where his rubber boots already on his feet, the rain jacket being pulled on now, the matching pants putting on, but not before the boots taken off and back on once the pants were on, next came the gloves big over sized ones, a lot bigger than the ones they usually wore. He was now rooting around for what she could only imagine, he soon found it and placed it on his head.

His snorkel.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" she had to bit her lip from laughing out loud

"I don't want to get anything"

"It hasn't rained in over three weeks"

"You water your flowers don't you?" she changed the subject quickly

"Bethany seems to be fine, infact she's doesn't mind playing near it"

"Cause she doesn't know the consequences"

"You're overreacting"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Not starting this"

He hit the garage opener, if she had been on the other side watching him as the garage door came open, she would have thought he'd lost it. In a way he had.

"Just let me do it" she followed him out from the garage, children would be getting home momentarily, meaning parents coming to pick up their children from the bus stop just down the street.

"I said I can do it" hearing her father's voice Bethany dropped the stick, and grabbed a toy near by. Her mother came to stand beside her, watching as her dad came closer and closer to the bird feeder that had to go.

"Would you at least take off the snorkel?"

"Can't need it" came out muffled, yes he had even put in the mouthpiece

"Why do you need it?"

"Splashes"

"Bethany go grab the camera" her mother told her in a lower tone, as so her father would not hear.

"Greg" Sara called when she had the camera in hand, not knowing what she had planned he glanced up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights when the flash went off.

"That's not funny"

"Oh yes it is"

At the moment the bus and little kids voices could be heard down the street, any moment now most would walk by.

"Is daddy Aqua man like in comics?" what do you tell your daughter, no honey your dad's just being a goof.

"You have to keep it a secret though, no one must know who he is"

"I keep it a secret mommy" she zipped up her lips and gave her mother the key.

Sara now had blackmail evidence.


End file.
